Television (TV) is one of the primary means of entertainment, and provides a widespread medium for entertainment in homes. With the rise in the amount of information available on the Internet and on other devices in home networks, there has been a need to bring relevant information from the Internet and other sources to a user's TV. The relevant information includes that which is related to content being accessed by the user on the TV. Such information is of potential interest to the user.
However, TV signals do not provide much metadata associated with content, to help in finding information related to such content. Though in many countries TV content providers are required to send closed captions embedded in the TV signals, there are numerous TV channels and each carries various kinds of content including programs such as sports games, soap operas, movies, sitcoms, news, documentaries, infomercials, reality TV, etc. Each has a different amount and type content in its closed captions that may be useful.
There are existing approaches in which a user can obtain information in a network of resources. In one approach, the user requests the information. In another approach, the user specifies information by providing keywords and then browses the information to find the piece of information that satisfies the user's needs. However, specifying keywords using devices without keyboards, such as consumer electronics (CE) devices, can be a tedious task.
Such conventional approaches do not analyze and obtain information of interest to the user, and without limiting specific sources of information. Further, such approaches do not adapt to the type of program being watched for obtaining relevant information. There is, therefore, a need for a method and a system for analyzing and obtaining information of interest to the user, without limiting specific sources of information. There is, also a need for a method and system of providing relevant information to users, which is adaptive to the type of content accessed.